1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to particulate classification systems and, in particular, to a new and useful system and method for classifying and cooling, or cooling only, particulate material utilizing a plurality of material beds and gas to solids contact heat exchange.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are various known systems and methods for separating or classifying particulate material produced by combustion processes such as those related to fluid bed boilers. Additionally, there are many known devices and processes which are utilized in order to cool these combustion products by heat exchange.
Presently, there is no known system or method which provides for a combined classifying and cooling of combustion products in a single vertical housing using a plurality of beds of particulate material.